Otras Historias de One Piece
by Sky la Elctrica
Summary: Esta historia (como muchas otras que habrá) es una versión de One Piece inventada por mi, con mis propios personajes y sus respectivos pasados y personalidades. Quizá no se me de tan bien como a otros esto de narrar, y el principio sea un poco flojo, pero a mi me encanta escribirlo y es lo que cuenta ;D.
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó así

Sky- (Hace ya 3 años que... creo que debería...¡No! no puedo hacerlo.. ahora debo seguir hasta el puerto abandonado, debo encontrar a Foxy.)

Tripulante- ¿? ¿Quién anda ahí?¡ sal de tu escondite!

· Salí de detrás de las cajas...

Sky- Em... ¿y Foxy?

Tripulante- Por ahí, sigues recto y a la derecha.

· Me fuí por dónde me dijo el tripulante de Foxy y en efecto, lo encontré en un puesto de comida Foxy, supongo que de un lucha y vuelve con Daivid...

Sky- Foxy...

Foxy- ¿Si? ¿Quién...? ¡AHH! ¡TÚ!

Sky- Si, yo, quiero la revancha, sin juego sucio, aquí y ahora, un 1 v.s 1, con todo tipo de armas.

Foxy- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja...! ¡Pues bien, lucharás contra Panecillo, el tritón de 30 m! ¡Panecillo, ven aquí!

Sky- ¡Ja,ja,ja...! ¿¡Piensas entablar me en un combate contra un tritón?! vale, pero no me llores luego!

· El tritón era verdaderamente enorme, de un lado sacó unas cachiporras de acero tan grandes como sus brazos; y empezó a golpear el suelo con ellas mientras los demás tripulantes subían al barco, al Sexy Foxy.

Panecillo- ¡Ja,ja,ja!

Foxy- ¡Estás acabada!

Sky- ¡Qué te lo crees tú! ¡DENJI DENJI... !

·Y de 1 descarga acabé con ese tipo, fue muy fácil, la verdad, pues me comí con apenas 5 años la Denji Denji No Mi. A un tritón con una descarga...

Foxy- ¡A por ella muchachos!

Panecillo- Agg, agg..

Portier- ¡Por ella a!¡De coger hemos ella a!¡Una esto ofensa es!¡Escape que no que!

Tripulantes- ¡SIIII!

Tripulante- ¡Qué no escape! ¡ A por ella! ¡Deprisa camaradas!

· Tuve que echar a correr, porque sino me hubieran pillado, de un chispazo les habría dejado K.O pero no tenía fuerzas... casi.. Legué a un cruce y de allí giré a mi derecha, me quedé en un saliente, escondida.

Tripulante- ¿Dónde está?

Hamburguesa- Ji,ji,ji,ji... jefe se ha escapado...

Foxy- ¡No! ¡Imposible, buscadla!

· Pero empezamos a oír pasos y voces, marines, una patrulla.

Marines- Uno dos, uno, dos... ¡descansen!

Foxy- ¡Marines,agg! ¡Corred!

·Y echaron a correr, pero yo seguía en un aprieto... crucé los dedos para que no me vieran; ya tuve un problema con un pirata o marine, da igual, uno de los Shichibukais...

Marine- A la derecha,y.. ¡Un, dos, un, dos...!

Sky- ¿¡quééé!? ¡no a la izquierda, venga!

· Pasaron a tres milímetros de mis narices, en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia considerable, eché a correr hacia el cruce pero uno se dio cuenta y me disparó, rozándome el brazo y de ahí,justo, llegué al cruce y torcí hacia arriba y seguí recto hasta cruzar el pueblo y llegar hasta el puerto; allí noté como la herida de mi espalda se abría y comenzaba a sangrar, en apenas unos instantes me desmayé.

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama muy muy blanda y cómoda, en un camarote, estaba acostumbrada al oleaje y sé cuando estoy en un barco. Me levanté y me di cuenta de que me habían vendado todas las heridas...

Luffy- ¡Siiiiiii! ¡A ver a la chica!

Franky- Eso tronco, a ver si se despertó.

Chopper- ¡Shhh! No gritéis tanto.

Luffy y Franky- Vaaaale.

·Abrieron la puerta del camarote y se me acercaron.

Franky- Oye, coleguilili ¿la ha palmado?

Chopper- ¡No digas eso! ¡Además respira!

Franky- Wow, tranqui colegulilili, no la tomes conmigo...

Luffy- ¿Pero sigue durmiendo? ¡¿Aún?!

Chopper- Eso parece... darme mi bolsa por favor

Luffy- Toma, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Chopper- Coger el estetoscopio y mirarle el pulso , pero..

Franky- ¿Pero..? ¿Qué pasa? coleguilili.

Chopper- ¡No le encuentro el pulso!

·Aguanté la respiración para darles un susto...

Luffy- ¡¿Pero no respiraba?!

Chopper- ¡Tampoco respira!

Franky- Troncos, ¡Que la palma!

Chopper- ¡El desfribilador!

Luffy- Toma.

·Me dieron varias descargas, cogí aire lo más rápido posible.

Franky- ¿Respira o la palmó?

Chopper- ¡No respira! ¡AHHHH!

·Entró alguien más.

Sanji- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esos gritos?

Chopper-¡No respira!

Franky- ¡Ni tiene pulso!

Luffy- ¡Je,je,je,je,je...!

·Le dio un capón.

Sanji- Tú, no te rías, y Chopper no llores.

·Solté el aire y poco a poco abrí los ojos.

Franky-¡Milagro está viva!

·Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor, y encontré a 3 personas y a un ciervo.

Sky- ¿Dónde...?

·Antes de que acabara la frase, un chico rubio me cigió de la mano, yo me quedé mirándole con cara de póker.

Snaji- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonitos esos ojos verdes! Mi nombre es Sanji, ¿Y el tuyo?...

no me lo digas... Noelia, no, Carla...

Sky- N-no.. y me estás asustando...para por favor...

·Retiré la mano lo más rápido que pude.

Luffy- Hola, yo soy Luffy, Monkey · D · Luffy el capitán de este barco pirata.

· ¿Qué? Monkey · D · Luffy... ese nombre me heló la sangre...

Franky- Yo soy Franky, el carpintero naval, soy el cíborg de la banda.

Chopper- ¡Ahhh!

·Segudamente el cervatillo se escondió detrás de Franky, bueno, solo media cabeza.

Sanji- Chopper, no creo que te coma.

·Yo seguía alucinando, en blanco.

Sky- ¿H-has dich-dicho... Monkey · D · Luffy ?

Luffy- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chopper- Se está poniendo pálida...

Sky- ¿Conoces a un...

Luffy- A un...

Sky- Nada déjalo...

·Volví a mirar al ciervo.

Sky- No muerdo, puedes acercarte...

· Le tendí la mano.

Chopper- ¡Ahhh!

·Me quedé mirándole.

Chopper- S-soy ... Chop-chopper... el, el médico...

Sky- Encantada, yo soy Sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

Conociendo al resto de la banda

·Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando Chopper me detuvo.

Chopper- ¡No! ¡No te muevas!

Sky- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Chopper- Si te mueves mucho las heridas podrían abrirse.

Sky- ¡Agg! Siempre subestimándome...

·Me puse en pié, haciendo caso omiso a sus indicaciones.

Chopper- ¡No!

Sky- Lo siento pero por esta vez, no haré caso a lo que me digan los médicos.

·Cogí la puerta y me fui a cubierta. Había césped.

Sky- Un...¿césped?...

·Una chica pelirroja salió de detrás de unos mandarinos que había por allí plantados con una cesta de mimbre. Dejó la cesta en el suelo y me miró.

Nami- ¿Eh? ¿Ya te has despertado?

Sky- Si, gracias por recogerme, sois muy amables.

Nami- De nada, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Sky- Mi nombre es Sky.

Nami- Yo soy Nami, encantada.

·De mi hombro derecho salió un brazo que me tendía la mano y del izquierdo otro idéntico con una boca.

Sky- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja...! ¡Qué curioso!

·Le di un apretón de manos.

Sky- Un placer, por lo que sé la persona que tiene este poder es Nico Robin ¿me equivoco?

·La boca de la mano empezó a hablar.

Robin- No, estás en lo cierto, Sky.

·De la esquina del barco apareció una mujer alta y esbelta con un libro en la mano, en medio segundo las manos desaparecieron.

Robin- Acaso, ¿me conoces?

Sky- Em... He oído hablar de ti... je,je,je...

·Me puse un poco incómoda con esa pregunta y Robin pareció darse cuenta, a si que cambié de conversación todo lo rápido que pude.

Sky- Tenéis un barco un tanto... curioso...

·Franky, Luffy y Chopper salieron de la habitación mientras que Sanji se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Franky- ¿Te gusta? Lo diseñé yo, ¿a que mola? Es el barco perfecto.

Sky- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja...! ¡Lo es, lo es! Pero conozco otro mucho más original, aunque este no se queda atrás.

Franky- ¡Je! Gracias.

Luffy- ¡Eh! ¿Y Zoro?

Nami- En la torre de vigilancia.

Robin- Y si buscáis a Brook está en el acuario.

Luffy- ¡Vale! ¡Gracias Robin!

·Echaron a correr hacia una puerta que había entre dos mandarinos y se metieron en la habitación. Yo me acerqué a la baranda de cubierta, y ellos volvieron a abrir la puerta con un portazo. Luffy salió de golpe.

Luffy- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde , dónde?

Nami- Luffy, ¿a quién buscas?

·Luffy miró detrás de la puerta y se quedó mirándome.

Luffy- ¿Quieres...algo? Luffy- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ven!

Sky- Eh... em... vale..

·Le seguí hasta dónde me había indicado, en la habitación había un acuario gigante con todo tipo de peces, el acuario cubría toda la pared de la habitación redonda. En una parte había un sofá de cuero rojo que medía sobre la mitad del acuario, también había una mesa y unas sillas de madera. En una de esas sillas estaba sentado un tipo del pelo afro y traje, estaba tomando el té de espaldas a nosotros, observando la pecera.

Luffy- ¡Hey! ¡Brook!

·El personaje se dio la vuelta y me miró, era un esqueleto.

Luffy- ¡Tenemos que presentarte a alguien!

Sky- ¿Un... esqueleto?... estáis de broma...

Usuff- ¡Ja,ja,ja..! Bienvenida al barco del gran capitán Usuff el valiente.

Sky- ¿Este no era el barco de Monkey·D·Luffy?

Usuff- ¡No! ¡Este es el barco del gran capitán Usuff! ¡Tengo bajo mi orden a más de 8.000 hombres! ¡¿No has oído hablar de mi!? ¡Dan más de 3.000.000 berrys por mi cabeza!

Sky- No, ni idea de quién eres. Pero 2 datos que se te escapan, 1 no veo a tus 8.000 hombres y 2 la mayor recompensa dada es de 1.200.000 berrys y me temo que la dan por Pad... ¡quiero decir! ¡La dan por Shirohige!

Usuff- ¡Ggg! ¡Me ha pillado!

·El esqueleto había quedado inmóvil todo el tiempo mirándome.

Luffy- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...! ¡Que gracia te ha pillado!

Usuff- ¡No tiene gracia ninguna! Pero... ¿A que habéis venido?

Luffy- ¡Cierto! Chicos, esta es Sky, la chica a la que recogimos en el muelle.

·El esqueleto seguía inmóvil mirándome, creo...

Sky- Em... ¿te pasa algo?

·El esqueleto se puso en pie y se acercó hasta plantarse delante de mi.

Sky- ¿Quieres algo?

·Estaba en poco incómoda pues no sabía que quería...

Brook- Me... ¿enseñas tus bragas?

Sky- ¿Cómo?...

·Dije muy muy incómoda... tenía ganas de darle un capón, por salido, pero su banda me había recogido y salvado, a si que retuve mi ira y forzando una sonrisa dije con "amabilidad":

Sky- Pues va a ser que no...

·Di un paso atrás, por si acaso y él se limitó a responder:

Brook- Mmm... bueno, otravez será, yo soy Brook, encantado... ¡Yoohohohoho!

·Luffy volvió a mirarme.

Luffy- Ahora deberás de conocer al que falta, a Zoro.

·Y sonrió, abrió la puerta y me agarró de la muñeca, seguidamente hechó a correr arrastrándome hasta el palo mayor.

Nami- Luffy ¡no seas bestia con Sky!

·Él se paró y señaló hacia arriba, hacia una especie de caseta que había en lo alto del palo mayor.

Luffy- Hay que subir hasta ahí arriba.

Sky- ¿Ahí..? ¡Será fácil!

·Agarré la red y me aseguré de que aguantara mi peso y empecé a trepar por ella.

Sky- ¡Luffy!

Luffy- ¿Qué?

Sky- ¡Te echo una carrera!

·Chopper, desde abajo, al ver que hacia esfuerzo, empezó a gritarme.

Chopper- ¡Luffy! ¡Bájala ya de ahí! ¡Se le abrirán las heridas de nuevo!

Sky- ¡Tranquilo!¡Tengo aguante!

·Él calló, con resignación, algo preocupado. Llegamos arriba y entramos en la caseta, un chico de pelo verde estaba dormido en un sofá verde también, al lado de 3 katanas.

Luffy- ¡Zoro!

·El chico despertó de golpe y con cara de mala leche dijo:

Zoro- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me despiertas?

·Luffy volvió a sonreir y me señaló.

Luffy- Tenía que presentarte a Sky.

·Yo estaba callada como un muerto mirándole, con la esperanza de que no me conociera, aunque vinendo de un ex-cazador de piratas sería difícil... Él estaba mirándome fijamente, algo extrañado.

Zoro- Sky... ¿eh? hm... ¿no serás...?

·No le dejé acabar la frase, me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta, antes de salir, me despedí.

Sky- Un placer... Zoro... Ronoa...

·Él se quedó un poco extrañado yo salí hasta la plataforma sobre la que se sujetaba la caseta y sin mirar abajo salté, caí sin un solo rasguño. Luffy y Zoro vinieron detrás.

Sky- Gracias por todo. Pero debo seguir mi camino.


End file.
